The present invention relates generally to a latch detector for automotive door locks, which is arranged on the side of an automotive door panel. More particularly, the invention relates to the latch detector which is equipped with a switch for detecting the position of a latch included in the latch detector. This latch is engageable with a striker on the side of a vehicle body.
For example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (kokoku) No. 61-49471 discloses a latch detector (or latch detecting device) for automotive door locks. In the prior art, the latch detector has a latch rotatably accommodated in a receiving recess formed on the surface side of a detector body. Engaging with a striker secured on the vehicle body or disengaging from the striker, this latch is adapted so as to occupy its opening position or full-latching position. The latch has a cam face formed on the periphery, for engagement with a detecting switch for detecting the latch being in the opening position or the full-latching position. The detecting switch is positioned in the vicinity of the cam face of the latch in the above receiving recess. In the latch""s movement from the opening position to the full-latching position and vice versa, the detecting switch detects one projection on the cam face, so that the respective positions of the latch can be detected.
In the above-mentioned conventional latch detector, however, the detecting switch is positioned in the receiving recess. Into the receiving recess, rainwater and dusts can enter through an opening formed in the automotive door to accept the striker, with ease. Under such a situation, the latch detector has been required to form the detecting switch by waterproof and dustproof material. It means that the whole door-lock system including such a latch detector is high-priced in production, correspondingly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a latch detector for automotive door locks, which is low-priced and superior in waterproof performance thereby to provide a stable detection for a long period of time.
The above object of the present invention can be accomplished by a latch detector for automotive door locks, comprising a detector body shaped so as to be fixed on a movable end of an automotive door panel, the detector body being provided, on its one side opposing a vehicle body, with a recess; a latch rotatably accommodated in the recess so as to move to both a full-latching position to engage with a striker secured to the vehicle body and an opening position to separate from the striker, the latch being provided with a cam part; a detecting switch attached to the detector body, for detecting the latch being in the full-latching position or the opening position; and a detecting member pivoted to the detector body so as to communicate the recess with the other side of the detector body, the detecting member having a first arm extending into the recess to be engageable with the cam part of the latch and a second arm exposing on the other side of the detector body, the detecting member also being rotatable in cooperation with the latch moving from the opening position to the full-latching position, and vice versa. Additionally in the above-mentioned latch detector, the detecting switch is positioned on the other side of the detector body so as to be operated by the second arm of the detecting member.
With the above-mentioned structure of the latch detector of the invention, it is not required to form the detecting switch by a waterproof and expensive element since the detector body is provided, on the back (other) side causing the difficulty of rainwater and dusts to adhere thereto, with the detecting switch for detecting the position of the latch through the detecting member. Therefore, the detecting switch can be low-priced with its improved waterproof capability, providing the detection stabilized for a long period.
According to the second aspect of the invention, the cam part is identical to a recess formed on a lateral face of the latch, while the detecting member has a projection formed at a tip of the first arm to engage with the cam part.
According to the third aspect of the invention, the detector body has a communication hole formed to communicate the receiving recess with the other side of the detector body, for allowing the first arm of the detecting member to enter from the other side of the detector body to the recess therethrough.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, the detector body is made of synthetic resin.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, the cam part of the latch is made of synthetic resin.
According to the sixth aspect of the invention, the cam part is curved around a rotating center of the latch.
According to the seventh aspect of the invention, the above cam part may be formed by an uneven periphery of the latch.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompany drawing.